


A Need Fulfilled

by VaranasisPyre_1970



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaranasisPyre_1970/pseuds/VaranasisPyre_1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the morning after "One Night in the City of Angels."  Yes, it would help to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cats, I wrote a sequel...

As usual, Jared woke up earlier than he should have, given the late night prior. It was just after dawn, and daylight was peeking around the edges of the blinds. Shannon was still sound asleep, also as usual.

Jared lay on his side and watched as his brother slept. This was one of the few times that Shannon was still and quiet. When he was awake, he was in constant motion – usually caffeinated and drumming on anything that stood still long enough. Shannon’s long eyelashes resembled raven’s wings against his pale skin, his face totally relaxed in repose. After Jared bullied Shannon into taking his meds, it hadn’t taken long for him to drift off to sleep.

The room slowly became brighter as time passed. Shannon stirred and stretched, his movements accompanied by the sounds of joints popping. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Jared smiling at him.

“Have you been watching me sleep?” he asked.

Jared shrugged. “Nothing else to do while I waited for you to wake up. How’s your back this morning?”

Shannon twisted and stretched again. “Not bad. A little stiff, but it’ll work out quickly enough.” He rolled onto his side to face his brother and reached out a hand to tuck a few stray strands of hair back behind Jared’s ear. “Wanna help get that process started?” he asked cheekily.

Jared arched one eyebrow as he looked back at Shannon. Moving slowly and deliberately, he pushed Shannon onto his back and lay on top of him. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, ever-so-slightly grinding his pelvis against Shannon’s.

Shannon swallowed hard. “Well, you took care of me last night – what would you like?”

Jared seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then he pushed himself up and kissed Shannon on the lips, lightly at first, then deeper.

Shannon slid his hands under his brother’s t-shirt, running his fingers along Jared’s ribs and back, finding the bumps of his vertebrae and feeling the strong muscles flexing with Jared’s movements. Shannon opened his mouth and gently sucked at Jared’s tongue.

Jared’s cock hardened as he continued to rub against Shannon, feeling a mirrored hardness against his through the layers of cotton separating them. Wrenching his mouth away, he gazed into Shannon’s hazel eyes, his lips already swollen.

“Will you fuck me?”

Shannon swallowed hard again and nodded. “How do you want it?”

“I want to ride you,” Jared responded softly.

Shannon whimpered with desire. This was something Jared did very rarely. The position made him feel exposed and vulnerable, despite the control he had over the speed and depth.

“Are you sure, Jay?”

Instead of answering, Jared pushed up so that he was kneeling astride Shannon’s hips and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He lowered his arms, resting his hands on Shannon’s sides, an odd expression on his face. Shannon took his hands and tugged him down so they lay chest-to-chest, with Jared on top. Shannon wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly. Something was up, Shannon knew. Jared just wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

Jared pressed his forehead against Shannon’s and let himself relax in his brother’s embrace. He wasn’t sure where his desire to have Shannon top him in this manner came from. He only knew that he needed this, needed this connection, needed to feel it as deeply as he possibly could.

He gave Shannon another kiss as he pushed up and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, feeling around until he found the tube of lubricant. Holding it up, he asked quietly, “Do we need anything else?”

“No,” Shannon said, “There’s been no one except you.”

Jared put the tube within easy reach and kissed Shannon again, deep and hard. He was nipping lightly at Shannon’s lips and along his jaw when he found himself being rolled over, ending up on his back with Shannon looking at him seriously.

Shannon held Jared’s gaze. “If we’re going to do this, I’m going to make sure you’re prepared. Properly.”

Jared shivered slightly and nodded, forcing himself to lie back and let Shannon take over.

Shifting slightly, Shannon slid his boxers down and kicked them off. Moving slowly, he worked his way down Jared’s body, kissing and licking the soft skin. He sucked on a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, grinning when he heard Jared swear. Trailing his tongue down Jared’s breastbone, Shannon followed the faint line of hair leading to his groin. Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he tugged at Jared’s boxers. Jared lifted his hips and Shannon pulled them off completely, then continued his ministrations, kissing and nuzzling Jared’s lower belly. Stopping just shy of his cock, Shannon buried his nose into the tightly curled hair at its base, inhaling Jared’s musky scent deeply.

Jared closed his eyes and let his sense of touch take over as Shannon caressed his body with fingers, lips, and tongue. He could feel Shannon’s warm breath on his balls and he reached out, placing a shaky hand on Shannon’s head. Shannon remained still for a moment, then Jared felt his thighs gently nudged apart. He obliged, putting a hand behind one knee and pulling his leg back. He heard a squelch, and cool, slick fingers touched his ass, rubbing and pushing against the tight ring of muscle.

Shannon watched Jared’s face closely as he pushed two fingers into his brother’s body.

“Oh my God…” Jared groaned loudly.

Shannon stopped pushing, letting him adjust to the intrusion. When he felt the tightness around his fingers lessen, he carefully pumped them in and out, twisting and stretching. Jared squirmed against the sheets.

“More, Shan. Please, more,” he begged.

Shannon applied extra lube to his fingers and added a third, pushing them in as far as they would go. Jared was moaning steadily now, fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened.

“Are you ready, Jared?”

“Yeah…”

Shannon slid his fingers out and stroked his own cock, spreading the lube over its length. He moved to recline against the pillows stacked against the headboard, grabbing the lube and slicking his cock thoroughly.

Jared rolled to his knees and straddled Shannon’s hips. Leaning slightly to one side, he reached behind himself and took Shannon’s cock in hand, positioning its tip at his opening. Gasping softly, Jared sank down, Shannon’s thick length stretching him, filling him. Fully seated, he remained still, eyes squeezed shut, flickers of pain flashing over his face.

Shannon watched his cock disappear into his brother’s body as Jared lowered himself, reveling in the exquisite heat and tightness. Seeing the signs of discomfort on Jared’s face, Shannon placed one hand on his hip to steady him, while stroking Jared’s wilted erection with the other.

“Jay?”

Jared breathed heavily, head lowered, long hair falling around his face. “Been a while,” he gasped. “Give me a moment.”

Eyes still shut tight, Jared waited for the burning to stop. When it did, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Opening his eyes, he looked at Shannon and started undulating his hips, rocking back and forth. God, he needed this – needed it so badly, needed this physical connection with his brother, needed this pleasure laced with pain.

The slow stimulation was maddening, and it was all Shannon could do to keep from flipping Jared onto his back again and pounding into him. Instead he reached out and took one of Jared’s hands and held it in his own. Lifting his knees and planting his feet flat to give himself leverage, he raised his hips in counterpart to Jared’s movements.

Jared tugged at Shannon’s hand, pulling him into a sitting position, and wrapped both arms around the older man, resting his head on Shannon’s shoulder. Shannon embraced him in return and pressed his lips against Jared’s chest. They stayed like that for several minutes, Jared clinging tightly.

With a soft sigh, Jared loosened his hold and gently pushed Shannon back against the pillows. Then he started to raise and lower himself vigorously, fucking himself on Shannon’s cock as he stroked his own with jerky motions. Jared shifted his position slightly until he could feel his prostate being nudged regularly, and fell into a punishing rhythm. His orgasm took him almost by surprise, his come splashing onto Shannon’s chest and stomach as he cried out wordlessly, sobbing his release.

Feeling Jared’s body tighten around his cock, Shannon thrust his hips up repeatedly as quickly as he could. The added speed and pulsing sensation of Jared’s orgasm combined to push Shannon to his own climax, grunting as he shot his come deep into Jared’s body.

As soon as his vision cleared, Shannon sat up, taking Jared into his arms again. Jared was trembling, and Shannon could feel wetness against his shoulder. Shannon held Jared close until he felt his softened cock slip from his brother’s ass, then he lay back, pulling Jared down with him. Shannon stroked Jared’s hair, murmuring softly to him until the trembling stopped.

Jared lifted his head and looked at Shannon, his blue eyes red-rimmed and face tear-streaked.

“Oh Jared, did I hurt you?” Shannon asked, a note of distress in his voice.

Jared shook his head. “No, I’m okay.”

“Then what is it? Can you tell me?”

Jared took a deep, shuddering breath. “Just the pressure and stress again. It was getting to be too much. I needed to feel something else, you know? I needed to feel you.”

Shannon gently thumbed the tears from Jared’s bristled cheeks. “You know you don’t have to take it all on yourself all the time. I am always here for you, Jay. Always.”

“I know. You always take care of me, even when I’m being an asshole. I love you for that.”

Shannon raised an eyebrow. “Only that?”

Jared smiled at him. “No, not only that.” He shifted his body off Shannon’s and lay his head against Shannon’s shoulder. He reached for Shannon’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. He smiled again as he felt lips press against his forehead. “I love you, Shannon.”

“I love you too, Jared.”


End file.
